


You Know You Shouldn't Be Staring

by Droxii



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: And Lick Them Too, Crack, Don't say I didn't warn you, Groping, Other, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Skull Fingering, Skull Fucking, Skussy, You Get To Finger His Eyesockets, horrifying crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droxii/pseuds/Droxii
Summary: You realise that you can make 2D feel rather good through just his eyes—and you're not about to let go of this opportunity. PWP wherein you give 2D the time of his life at the back of the club with just your fingers, tongue, and his eyes (or, rather, eye sockets).





	You Know You Shouldn't Be Staring

**Author's Note:**

> I know he has eyes in canon, but he doesn't here, alright? It'd be pretty painful if he did, anyway.

You know you shouldn't be staring. 2D may be the lead singer of Gorillaz, but it's still a little rude to keep looking at his eyes—if you can even call them that. From where you are in the club, they look more like shadows than anything else.  
Mysterious.  
Enigmatic.  
Inviting.  
But that's just the warm air, isn't it? You're heavy and drunk off music and alcohol. You force yourself to avert your eyes, and they slip onto his lips. From there to his body. He's moving in a very alluring way and, unknowingly, so are you. You may not be consciously aware of what you're doing with yourself, but 2D definitely is.

You're surprised when you meet him late into the night. You'd been under the impression that he didn't even know you existed, so it'd been a tad confusing when he beckoned you to a dark corner by the back. Not confusing enough to refuse his invitation, but still a little unsettling. He's got a small grin on his face, and he looks about as knackered as you feel. The way he's leaning on that wall he looks like he might fall off, but his long legs are tempting in a very strange way. You wouldn't mind wearing them like a necklace of some sort, you think through the haze. You smile when you reach him, and he smiles back.

"Hey," he says, a little breathless. "D'you know me? I'm the lead singer for Gorillaz."

You know, of course you know. There's no reason he shouldn't also know that you know, but you decide to play along nonetheless. You're standing close to him as it is, but you take a step towards him, your body now just a few centimetres away from his. You lean forward, pressing your hands on his chest. You realise, a little gleefully, that your thumb's managed to fall on some bare skin, and you stroke it, feather-light, to make him shiver.

"Wow, you're the lead singer? I didn't know that. Did you want to talk about something?"

You probably sound more drunk than you need to, but you can smell the alcohol on his breath too. There's no real reason for you to be this forward, but something in your head's telling you that you need this, and it's your only chance. If there's ever been a time to trust your intuition, it might as well be tonight. You know you shouldn't be staring, but you can't tear your eyes away from his. Up close, they aren't eyes, and they aren't shadows either. They're holes in his skull. You can feel yourself salivating a little for some reason. You can see 2D's arousal in his eyes, and he confirms it when you feel his body pressed against yours.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about the way you were dancing there. Really distracting, were you doing that on purpose?"

"Why, did it work?"

You weren't trying to distract anyone, but if you've caught 2D's attention, who are you to look a gift horse in the mouth? He's leaning in, his nose almost touching yours. He licks his lips slowly, and when he exhales you can smell his inebriation like gasoline. You're going to be set aflame.

His eyes are closed when he kisses you. That's what you have to assume, given that you can't keep your eyes open either. His lips are wet, a little chapped but still soft enough. You feel like he might eat you alive—he's trying to, anyhow. You pull back and nip at him. Serves him right, you aren't breathing right thanks to that kiss. Your heart's drumming behind your rib cage, too fast too loud. You can't take revenge on someone by kissing them, it seems, as he just smiles and licks your lips. You raise a trembling hand to his face, the other gripping his shirt in a tight fist. You lean back to catch your breath.

He shudders involuntarily when you brush your fingers by his eyes. You're onto something—if you play your cards right, maybe you can make him scream.

Your thumb gently rubs against the corner of his left eye, and he gasps, biting his lips. You caress his cheek with your other hand. He's flushed, and breathing unevenly through parted lips. He probably doesn't want to look as disheveled as he does now, but when you trace your fingers over the bottom of the entrance to his eye socket, he's reduced to a quivering mess in your hands. It's surprisingly moist, his socket, and you lift your other hand to check if both his eyes are wet. Indeed they are—is he crying? You rub the fluid between your fingers. It doesn't seem to have quite the right viscosity for that. Tentatively, you lick it from your fingertips. 2D was already shaking, but he just about sobs at the sight. You suck your fingers clean, making sure he gets to see your tongue probe every nook and cranny of your fingers. You want him to melt tonight.

Your fingers are sticky now, and they leave trails of fluid on his face as you stroke his face. As you drag them up back to his eyes, his wet face makes him look like he's been weeping. It's a good look for him, you decide. You wouldn't mind if he cried, you think, as your lips descend back on his for a quick peck. You watch with some satisfaction as he tries to hide his dissatisfied whine. He doesn't seem so dissatisfied when your hands return to teasing his eye sockets, circling their openings slowly, teasing. You give in when he raises his own hand to your wrist, seemingly hanging on for dear life, and gives you a soft whimper. He's been relatively still so far, allowing you to subject him to your ministrations. He's a little too worked up for that now, maybe you are too. You shudderingly inhale, the air too hot and sweaty. One hand lowers to grasp the juncture between his head and his neck. The other slips a finger into his eye socket.

He whimpers out a moan, and it's better than all the times you've heard him sing.

Finding your courage, a combination of will and whiskey, you rub the insides of his socket. It's warm and wet and moist, softer than you'd imagined. You press on one of its walls, and 2D instinctively scrunches his eyes closed, gasping out a garbled prayer to something. You slowly retreat your finger, and dip in for another kiss. He has one arm around you, and it doesn't slacken.

"Do you need me to stop?"

He exhales.

"No. Please don't-please, keep going."

You give him another kiss, this one slow and lingering. Your attention soon returns to his eyes, and you bring one hand up to them. You leave the other to caress his face, rubbing against his cheek, his jaw, his lips. He opens his mouth and gives you a little lick. He's not all gone. 

You reinsert your finger into his socket, light and gentle. You give him a few minutes of gentle massaging, as he hums and gasps under your palm. Your finger's getting a little slippery, and he eagerly cleans it off your hand when you press it against his lips. You give him another quick kiss. It's a reward, but also an apology, for you then press a second finger into the eye socket. He once again squeezes his eyes shut, and you pause to let him get used to it. Slowly he reopens his eyes, but you can tell it's difficult for him to keep them open. You wait just a little longer before gently massaging the cavity with both your fingers.

"I w-wasn't born without eyes," he gasps, a little apologetically. 

You hum back in acknowledgement. It's understandable that he'd have difficulty keeping his eyelids from shutting of their accord, but you're not interested in talking at the moment. Your other hand leaves his cheek to make sure both his eyes are getting attention. His whole body is trembling, and he mumbles something incoherent into your lips as he tries to lean in. You can't kiss him with your hands in the way, and you don't want to stop, though his swollen and shiny lips are very tempting. You press a little deeper into his eye socket in punishment, and he shudders out a moan, his eyelids flickering around your fingers. You don't give him any further reprimand when he tightens his hold on you and pulls you closer. It's involuntary, and you'll forgive him just this once. Your mercy only lasts a minute, though, until you press a third finger into his eye socket.

This time he can't conceal a yelp of pleasure, and you relish in that taste of his cries. You're subjecting both of his eyes to frantic pleasure, and he bucks his hips into yours. You're heating up yourself, but you're not about to get down and dirty here. Quickly, you reach down and give him a slow squeeze. He leans forward for more, but you hand moves to hold him back by the waist. 

You lean forward instead, letting your tongue enter his eye socket and taste it. 

You swirl it around, lavishing in all his fluids. He screams and almost falls to he knees. You press harder. This is what you wanted. It only takes a few seconds before your tongue is coated in a strange liquid, and 2D stills. 

You lean back, and smile at him, letting him get a good view of your lips covered in his fluids. You pull him in for a deep kiss, letting your tongue lazily play with his, giving him a good taste of his own eyes. You love it—it's only fair to share. Your fingers clean up whatever's leaked onto his face, and he laps that up too. He's exhausted, and collapses against your chest. 

You know you shouldn't be staring, but you drink in the sight of his dirty face pressed and heaving against you for support anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I once told myself I'd never write a kiss scene, a sex scene, or a reader insert fic. Look at me now. I won't know if you liked it if you don't leave a kudos, so try that if you want.


End file.
